


Love Bug

by dofensphinx



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, FERRIOCHASE AU, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Magnus, Transphobia, chat alex, dumbass teenagers in love, ladybug magnus, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8929108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dofensphinx/pseuds/dofensphinx
Summary: The gods are smaller, no one is dead but some things don’t change no matter what the universe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I just wanted to write superhero Fierrochase.

Despite whatever changes Akuma’s might bring, or the transformation from Alex to Chat Noir, even when her gender wasn’t consistent, Alex knew one thing was constant in her life. That she adored Ladybug, as the goddamn ray of the sunshine that had worked his way into her heart, not as first sight or even first word, but with a simple question that almost no one bothered to ask.

It had been the first time they ever fought together, against Stoneheart (who she would later learn was actually just a large guy named Halfborn that couldn’t talk to his crush).  
The whole time Alex was vaguely terrified, not that being a superhero wasn’t amazing, but being in the public eye in a suit that tight… it made her nervous about what people would see. Later she would realize that she didn’t have to worry, the suit was perfect. Yes, she was still flat as a board, but Chat was androgynous, almost perfectly so. It wasn’t enough to keep people from assuming her gender but was enough to combat her dysphoria. That and she had a big pink bow around her neck, with a bell hanging from it. She adored pink.

She landed next to Ladybug on the AstroTurf, watching the stone man wave his hands around, growling in what might have been English or just stone grinding together. She noticed that including the fact Ladybug was very cute, with bright eyes and blond hair, that the other hero had a sword hanging from their belt. She had a whip which was a fine weapon, but a sword was… maybe a bit overkill. Plagg had told her that Ladybug was supposed to purify the Akuma, and honestly, Chat didn’t get how she would do that with a sword.

“Uh”, Ladybug looked at Chat, taking all of it in, “So what should I call you?”

“Chat. Chat Noir”, she smirked, proud that she could call herself that, “Or Partner I suppose”

“Yeah. Partner”, Ladybug fiddled with the sword, still staring at Chat, “But like, what pronouns?”

In that moment Alex’s heart had swelled with emotion, just a simple little question one that almost no one bothered to ask. They were in the middle of a battle but Ladybug still bothered to ask, “She/her. Right now but sometimes he/his. I’ll let you know. What about you?”

“He/his…”, he grinned at her, suddenly looking a bit more confident in himself, “So do you want to kick this big rock’s ass or what?”

“Oh hell yes”

By the time they fist bumped in front of the camera (held by a girl in a dark green hijab who seemed to have no concern for her own safety) Alex could feel herself blushing as she looked at Ladybug. The boy just got under her skin, when he flashed her a smile while he jumped over Stoneheart’s head. She still wasn’t sure how they were supposed to purify the Akuma, but it had floated off after Ladybug cut the paper in half.

Chat Noir believed in Ladybug. There was no way that someone who cared enough to ask in the middle of a battle about her pronouns couldn’t be a fantastic hero.

*

Magnus hated wolves if there was one animal he had to pick above all others it was wolves. He had dreams about silver wolves with bright blue eyes hunting him down, deep growls echoing from their throats. So, of course, Animan had chosen to transform himself into a giant wolf, all because Halfborn had decided that he was better than some panther.

He was going to kill Halfborn if he got out of this alive.

This being the fact he was backed into a corner with the Akuma approaching him, his sword had slid out of his hand to behind the wolf and he had no idea where Chat was. Ladybug hoped that she was alright, that even if he died that she would take down the akuma before anyone else got hurt. As long as his death saved someone, then it would mean something.

Ladybug held his arm up, hoping to at least delay the attack by a few minutes, his suit was almost invincible, but almost wouldn’t be good enough in the face of those teeth. Just as he was expecting to feel the pain of his flesh tearing, instead there was a strangled whine.

He lowered his hand, his eyes widening at the scene before him. Chat was riding on the wolf’s back, her whip doubled up and wrapped around its neck almost like a set of reins. Ladybug felt the urge to yell, “Ride’em cowgirl”, but he decided right now probably wasn’t the time for dumb comments.  
“Get your sword Dumbass!” Chat yelled, jerking her head towards his sword which was now within his reach.

Ladybug jumped, almost sliding across the ground. His hand clasped around the handle of his sword, and he debated for a moment. Lucky charm could help or it could… as he was thinking, the wolf caught his breath and suddenly Animan was growing and shifting. Chat yelled as her whip came loose and she tumbled to the ground. Ladybug shoved his sword into his scabbard basically sliding again with his arms spread out wide. Chat tumbled into his arms, her multi-coloured eyes bright and wide.

“…he’s a t-rex”, she said, looking up at the monster with wide eyes.

“Yep”

“Any ideas?”

“Just one”

He enlisted Chat to distract Animan while he used his lucky charm, thankfully something that she was really good at. She snapped her whip at the T-Rex, from experience Ladybug winced whenever it connected with the lizard’s skin. He knew how much that hurt just through his suit.

Ladybug pointed his sword into the air, and yelled, “LUCKY CHARM”, the air around him glowed and then a car jack fell into his hands, “…the hell…”, His eyes shifted between Chat, the T-rex, her whip and then the car jack in his hands, “Chat! Can you get him down on the ground?”

“Duh!” Chat’s whip seemed to tie itself around Animan’s ankle, and she began to run, close enough to the t-rex’s feet that he couldn’t get to her. Slowly the whip started to build up around his ankles until his legs were basically tied together. With the superhuman strength that being Chat awarded her, she pulled the t-rex wobbling for a moment before he fell to the ground.

“Hey!” Ladybug ran at full speed into the t-rex, the shocked Akuma only opening his mouth in reaction.

“No!” Chat knew in that moment just what her partner was about to do, “Ladybug!”

But Ladybug didn’t listen to her, just barreled headlong into the t-rex’s mouth. Animan shut his mouth, still looking pretty shocked like he couldn’t believe that it had just happened.

Chat Noir could feel the anger starting to boil instead her, and she just wanted to scream. To scream and destroy Animan and Hawkmoth for what had happened to her partner. It wasn’t fair, she wasn’t supposed to lose Ladybug. She was the bad luck; Ladybug was the good. What was she supposed to do without her partner?”

All of a sudden, Animan’s jaws were slowly wrenched open and standing there with his car jack, was Ladybug. He hopped out of the mouth, waving to Chat as he did so. Ladybug grasped the necklace from around Animan’s neck, slicing the cord with his sword. Chat ran to him, wrapping her arms around Ladybug and just squeezing him.

“Please… please don’t do that again”, she whispered, almost unable to keep the tears out of her eyes, “Please Bug, don’t leave me”, in that moment she felt stripped naked and raw, like her soul was on display. Because she was being honest, as honest as she had ever been about her feeling. She couldn’t lose Ladybug. Not like this.

Ladybug’s arms wrapped around her, his head leaning into her shoulder, “I’m…I’m so sorry”

*

The first time Magnus saw Alex Fierro, his face was plastered across a giant billboard. His first thought was, ‘That guy has a pointy face’. But the longer he looked, the more he started to notice difference things. Like how his face was pointed but in the same way, a fox’s was, giving him a sly look. His eyes were two different colors, almost seeming to swirl with emotions even through the picture.

His hair was green, dark green almost black curling around his ears. There wasn’t much more to see on the billboard, but somehow Magnus got the idea that Alex was the sort of long slinky person. His legs were probably half of his body, but Alex would work it.

He blushed realizing that he was imagining things about a model that he had never met. Just because of a beautiful billboard. He was sure that Alex had been airbrushed to hell and back, not that he knew Alex’s name at that point.

No, he had gone home and googled him.

Apparently, he had been living under a rock, as Alex was the hottest new thing on the scene. The muse and foster child of Blitzen, a famous designer. He vaguely recalled the name Blitzen, maybe someone that his foster dad Hearth liked, but it was just a vague memory.

He also learned that Alex was in fact as leggy and slim as he had assumed. The model seemed to be able to wear anything and look amazing, though he always had that same plotting something smirk. Like he was about to tell you that your girlfriend was sleeping with someone else. And somehow Magnus got the feeling that Alex would be the someone else.

There was plenty to read, some of which made Magnus’ stomach turn and his blood boil. Alex had come out as trans and gender fluid almost as soon as she had come on the scene as a model. There were plenty of people would and had welcomed the model as herself but there was still that one group that decided to be assholes about it.

He could barely imagine being in the spotlight at all, let alone if his gender was under a microscope. His hand drifted to his chest, feeling the bumps that he would rather weren’t there. No binder at home after school was the rule, though, and he understood why. Hearth didn’t want him to get injured because he decided to wear his binder a smidge too long.

It was defiantly hard enough dealing with transphobia as a transmasculine person without high profile career. Alex was a high profile trans feminine person.

But she still kept at it, grinning her evil little grin like she knew something that you could never know.

Magnus thought for a moment that he would have liked to see that smile aimed at him. Just for a moment.

*

Timebreaker was a very annoying and distressing Akuma. Not that Magnus overly blamed her for getting so upset about the watch, it had been a gift from her father. But that didn’t excuse literally erasing people from existence, no matter how hurt that she was. Especially not Sam.

It felt like a fist had tightened around Ladybug’s heart when she saw Timebreaker’s hand come in contact with Sam’s arm, the girl fading before she could even react. Sam was his best friend, the author of the Ladyblog, the first person to believe in him as a hero. And some Akuma had taken her away.

“Chat”

“Yeah?” Chat didn’t look too happy with what had happened either, almost like he had some connection to Sam too. Ladybug didn’t have the time to think about that, they had to stop her. Now.

“We need to take her down”

“I agree but I would hope that you have a plan, she can make people disappear just by touching them”, his hands were on his whip, twirling the end ever so slightly like a lasso, “Bug?”

He was in thought, still glaring at the spot where Sam had disappeared from. He didn’t notice that Timebreaker was coming back, but Chat did. Chat saw a lot of things, including his chance to protect Ladybug. When Timebreaker’s hand came towards Ladybug, Chat jumped, covering his partner’s body with his own. He didn’t feel it when the hand connected with him, and he wished that he could tell Ladybug just how much he loved him.

Ladybug’s hands tightened into fists as he watched Chat start to disappear. That wasn’t right. Chat wasn’t supposed to disappear. Chat was supposed to stay right there with him. He glared up at Timebreaker, who was looking at her wrist.

“Looks like your boyfriend gave me enough juice, I’ll be seeing you…well never Ladybug”, Timebreaker put two fingers to her forehead in a mocking salute. She turned like she was about to time travel again. Ladybug jumped, trying to think about the fact he was jumping through where Chat should have been. His arms tightened around Timebreaker’s waist and she couldn’t dislodge him.

He had known idea if it would work if they would actually be able to travel together but if it didn’t… well then he would see Chat, and Sam… and his mom again on the other side. At least he could say that he tried, that he stopped Time Breaker. If he disappeared into time, Hawkmoth couldn’t get the earrings and Chat’s sacrifice wouldn’t be in vain.  
Later, when all was said and done, when the second Ladybug was gone even though he knew that his earrings were running out he threw his arms around Chat’s neck. It felt very much like after his stunt with Animan and he understood how Chat felt. Like his whole world was falling in around him.

“Don’t leave me”, he mumbled, more into Chat’s suit then to Chat himself, but he knew that with those ears, Chat heard just what he said.

“Never Bug, never”, Chat whispered, his face leaning into Ladybug’s blond locks. He didn’t understand what had brought this on, but he wasn’t going to argue about it. If Ladybug needed to know that he wouldn’t leave him, then he would tell his partner that.

He wanted to say it, the words that stuck in his throat. Just so that Ladybug would know, understand how he really felt. But he couldn’t force it out, and so he just stood there until that horrible beeping rang in their ears.

“…I’ll see you later”, Ladybug murmured, about to turn away but reconsidering. He stood up on his toes, and press a kiss to Chat’s cheek, “I need you, don’t let anyone tell you different”, with that he was gone, not wanting to detransform in public.

Chat pressed a leather glove to his cheek, a silly smile coming over his face. He still wasn’t totally sure what had happened, why Ladybug had been so upset or why there had been two of his partner but…

He couldn’t complain. Not if a kiss was the reward that he got. He would do anything for a kiss from Ladybug.


End file.
